


Octopus

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dinner Date, F/M, Food, M/M, Swearing, Zsasz being Zsasz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Zsasz doesn't like sushi
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Octopus

**Author's Note:**

> letter 'O' for my 1k thingy

* * *

Victor frowned when he saw the chopsticks next to his plate, “I’ll need a fork.” It wasn’t that he couldn’t use chopsticks, he was quite proficient with them, Victor just wanted to be difficult. 

“You can use your fingers instead,” was the curt reply he received from his lover.

“But I want a fork.” He insisted quietly as their server arrived at their table.

“You don’t eat sushi with a fork, Victor.” this time the reply came with an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t eat sushi. I don’t like raw fish.” The texture of it on his tongue bothered the hitman.

“Yours doesn’t have raw fish.” (Y/n) had already started eating, trying to ignore the pout on their boyfriend’s face. Victor finally picked up his chopsticks, then shifted the things on his plate around, “Why would you pick a place that serves sushi if you don’t like it, Zsasz?”

“I liked the cool aquarium, they have octopuses.” He considered the tempura vegetables on his plate before finally popping one into his mouth, “I was thinking it would be fun to have one as a pet, they can open jars how fucking awesome is that?”

(Y/n) wondered if it was wise to point out that the critters in the tank were not pets...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts or don't. no pressure.


End file.
